Forbidden Love
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: It's quite simple as to why love between them is forbidden. Rin is an angel. Len and Rinto are both under the contract of the devil. When Rin starts to fall in love with one of the two, lives will be at stake, but whose? RinX? Rinto or Len? Read to see!
1. Chapter One: Rin's Story

**Alrightayyy~ Here is another upload! (:  
**

**I thought of this idea when I was in the hospital. Actually, all these uploads were all ideas I thought of at the hospital. I guess the hospital is where I have all my epiphanies.  
**

**That's not cool... I WANT THESE EPIPHANIES ALL THE TIME! D:  
**

**Oh well. :/  
**

**Enough of my ranting, here is the story! (:  
**

**Enjoy~ ^^  
**

* * *

**Rin POV**

Hello! My name is Kagami Rin! I am a 16 years old angel! Literally! Wings, halo and all! Although, even though I am an angel, I live my life on Earth. You see, I am half human, half angel. I should be a full angel, but something happened between the God's that left me in this state, but I'm okay with it! The other Gods in the heavens made sure that I can become a full angel in a year's time. I think...

The catch was though, I could not fall in love. Especially with the devil's apprentices, which I don't know who... but I do know that they are also half human, which makes it a risk for me. Pft! As if I would even consider falling in love with such a cold hearted person!

I was given a house to live in from the head angel, Kiyoteru-sama. It isn't all that big nor was it all that appealing in the inside or outside, but it's still something that I will not complain about! It is a house after all!

Okay, so let me tell you how it all works for me. I go to school like a regular high school girl, have a part-time job like a regular high school girl, and I go home, sleep and eat like a regular high school girl. The thing that makes me different is that I have the capability to transform into an angel through a necklace that Kiyoteru-sama had given me in order to transform into my angelic form! Therefore, making me HALF human HALF angel. Simple right?

I hope that one day, I am able to pursue said goal of mine. I want to become an angel. Not just half, but completely. I want to be someone's guardian angel. Watch over people, and get to witness the happiness of the world! That's my wish.

Speaking of wishes, I am flying my way back to my house from Heaven. Oh right, when I'm in angel form, no one is able to see me unless it's a being from Heaven or Hell. However, being half angel, I cannot transform into an angel without my necklace! As Kiyoteru-sama says, being the "scramble-head" I am, I know for sure I need to pay attention to where I keep my necklace!

Anyway, back to what my business was in Heaven, Kiyoteru-sama had just given me the long speech about the guidelines and terms in becoming a full angel and what I must do for a years time! Also, what I must not do, which basically is not to fall in love with anyone. Not only for the reason of keeping distance between us angelic beings with the creatures from Hell, but also, if I were to fall in love, and the other partner feels the same... it would just hurt us both to see that I would have to leave the Earth.

So basically, Kiyoteru-sama just wants an easy angel transformation. I don't blame him though! Lenka is a perfect example. Lenka-nechan was also like me! Half human, half angel, but Lenka had a problem with falling in love, or should I say, lust, extremely easily. She was quite vulnerable. When a year had passed by, she had left the Earth with many empty hearts, along with hers. Before I had left Heaven, she had warned me, from her personal experience to watch myself.

But personally, if it were me, I'm sure I'll be fine. I mean, me? Kagami Rin? Getting involved with boys? Not very likely!

So with that being said now, I had now arrived home.

I walked inside the said facility and took in a deep breath. My life is now going to start anew! From today onward, it will lead me one step closer to becoming what I had wanted to become for as long as I could remember!

My mission in becoming a full angel, begins now!

. . .

The following day, I had woken up very early. 5:00 AM to be quite exact. I wanted to be a good neighbor! A good NEW neighbor! Seeing how I didn't have anything coming here on Earth, I decided to water the flowers that belonged to everyone in the neighborhood. It was even better to see that todays weather was just glorious, with the sun shining and no clouds in the sky. It was just perfect! An amazing way to start my first day for everything!

By the time I was finished, an hour had passed, making it 6:00 AM. I wiped the beads of sweat from my forehead with a clean, white hankerchief that matched the hue of the ribbon that rested on top of my head and danced to the lovely Spring breeze along with my blonde, shoulder-length hair.

I think it's about time to get ready for school!

I ran inside my house to change into the mandatory school uniform that I had obtained yesterday and smiled in a giddy manner as I did so. School seems so wonderful! Kiyoteru-sama had told me a lot about school! It was a place were students the same age group and interests as you would learn together, talk together, eat together, and do plenty of other things together!

It made my heart flutter with excitement to even imagine such wondrous things happening here on Earth! Earth is just an amazing and marvelous place!

I looked at myself in the mirror with a smile. I could see my light blue eyes glisten with happiness as I finished up the final touches with my uniform. A simple clean white blouse with a ribbon, accompanied by a skirt no longer than where my knees were, and some black school shoes. It was simple, but I really liked it!

Okay Rin! I think you're all set!

As I finished getting myself ready and going through last reminders and whatnot, I walked outside and stretched with the sun beams warming my fair skin.

What a delightful and nice Spring day!

Before I took even a step further down the lane exiting my neighborhood, towards the school, my neighbors had caught sight of me and had given a friendly wave and greeting as to which I had greeted back cheerfully. They had also thanked me for watering the flowers as to which I had also replied that it was the least I could do for being a good neighbor. What wonderful people they are!

As I waved goodbye to them, around half-way to the school, I caught sight of the pastry store that I was going to start part-time job at. I sighed with delight as I inhaled the sweet aroma of cakes and other pastry goods. I felt ecstatic and giddy seeing that I was going to be working at a place where I could smell this glorious scent everyday! I introduced myself propertly to the head baker of the store. I believe his name was Yuma, seeing that was the name on his nametag. We had talked for quite some time inside the store about business matters and we got so into the conversation, I hadn't even noticed that it was already 6:50 AM! I needed to be at school at 7:00!

Yuma had understood quickly and waved goodbye after giving me a cupcake that he had just made that morning, which by the way was extremely delicious!

The thought of actually working here at this wonderful bakery makes me feel so ecstatic! So ecstatic that I just started humming to myself as I skip merrily on my little distance left I have of school.

"Hey! You!" A voice called out, probably to me, but being the air head I am, I wasn't paying attention. "HEY!"

At that last call, I started to actually pay attention, and because of my carelessness I ran into a boy about my age who was carrying an ample amount of textbooks that blocked his eyesight. "I am so terribly sorry! Please forgive me!" I apologized with a full 90 degree bow.

The boy stood up from the ground and dusted himself off, "Yeah, whatever."

I bent down to assist the boy in picking up the books, but he had already stacked them up by the time I had wanted to help.

"God damn Len! What did you do now!" Another voice called out, however it wasn't to me, but probably the boy that I had ran into. I guess his name is Len!

The so-called guy by the name of Len retorted in a rude way, "Gah! Nothing! This clutz is at fault! Not me!"

Hey! Come on now! I know I am quite clumsy and whatnot, but that was just a bit too rude now wasn't it?

The guy that had called out to Len had finally revealed himself from behind to me and looking at both Len and him, they both looked like brothers. Len looking the same age, while the other was at the minimum one year older than I was. I mean, they looked exactly the same! Same blonde hair and blue eyes! The only factors that differentiated them was that Len was shorter and their hair. While Len's was tied up, his older brother had clips pulling back his semi-messy hair, somewhat like how I clipped my bangs back because they were a tad bit too long and in-the-way.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior." The older boy had said to me in an apologetic way while he slapped the back of his brother's head.

Len commented, "Rinto-nii. You shouldn't be acting to nicely. You should know as well as I do as to why you shouldn't." Although, Len had said that, his older brother had simply ignored that said comment.

I flailed my arms back and forth, "P-Please! No need to apologize! It's all my fault!" also ignoring what Len had said, despite wanting to know what he meant.

"Darn Tootin." Len commented again as to which his older brother slapped him once more.

The older brother had rolled his eyes and given me a smile as he said, "Please excuse my brother. My name is Kagamine Rinto, junior in high school. That's my younger brother Kagamine Len, sophomore in high school. Please to be your acquaintance uhhh..." Rinto trailed as he extended his hand towards me.

I accepted his hand and shook it as I replied, "Kagami Rin! Sophomore in high school! Please, the pleasure is all mine."

Len gave a scoff as he heard my introduction but I once again ignored it. "So Kagami-san. Would you like to accompany my brother and I to the last few minutes of walking to school? I haven't seen you around, perhaps you are new?"

I nodded my cheerfully as I walked in between the two boys, "Yes! I am new! And thank you for allowing me to accompany you on the walk!"

"It's no problem at all." Rinto said with a smile while Len grumbled something as he lifted his books up a little higher.

I raised an eyebrow with curiousity and asked Len, "May I ask, what did you say?"

Len gave a confused and irritated look and replied, "Oh, I was just commenting to myself just how innocently stupid you are and how you annoy me. Almost like an angel... It disgusts me. I bet you act like this all the time don't you? Like an angel."

My eyes widened, "Wow! How did you know?"

Len gave another imitation of the look and grumbled somthing like, "I wasn't serious but okay..." before saying to me, "Lucky guess." with overboard sarcasm.

As I saw the school getting closer and closer, I made a unique face that should have given the effect of confusion and annoyance.

I didn't think I would meet someone as devilish as Len today! He might as well be the devil himself!

Although his brother is different... that's not really my problem here...

I can feel that Len and I are not going to get along! How frustrating!

And I was really hoping to NOT make anything like this happen.

* * *

**Okay! That's it for now! Next update will be Len's Side! (: Await for it ne? [:  
**

**Please leave a review! You don't know how much those make my day! (:**

**I promise to commit to my at least one update per day or every two day thing now! :D  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;3**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


	2. Chapter Two: Len and Rinto's Story

**Hello!**

**I am really excited for this story! ;D**

**Y'know, I cried writing this chapter... it didn't help since I there was a sad drama OST playing in the background.**

**OHGAWD...**

**So I hope you guys like it! Please review okay? (:**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...**

Len commented, "Rinto-nii. You shouldn't be acting to nicely. You should know as well as I do as to why you shouldn't." Although, Len had said that, his older brother had simply ignored that said comment.

I flailed my arms back and forth, "P-Please! No need to apologize! It's all my fault!" also ignoring what Len had said, despite wanting to know what he meant.

"Darn Tootin." Len commented again as to which his older brother slapped him once more.

The older brother had rolled his eyes and given me a smile as he said, "Please excuse my brother. My name is Kagamine Rinto, junior in high school. That's my younger brother Kagamine Len, sophomore in high school. Please to be your acquaintance uhhh..." Rinto trailed as he extended his hand towards me.

I accepted his hand and shook it as I replied, "Kagami Rin! Sophomore in high school! Please, the pleasure is all mine."

Len gave a scoff as he heard my introduction but I once again ignored it. "So Kagami-san. Would you like to accompany my brother and I to the last few minutes of walking to school? I haven't seen you around, perhaps you are new?"

I nodded my cheerfully as I walked in between the two boys, "Yes! I am new! And thank you for allowing me to accompany you on the walk!"

"It's no problem at all." Rinto said with a smile while Len grumbled something as he lifted his books up a little higher.

I raised an eyebrow with curiousity and asked Len, "May I ask, what did you say?"

Len gave a confused and irritated look and replied, "Oh, I was just commenting to myself just how innocently stupid you are and how you annoy me. Almost like an angel... It disgusts me. I bet you act like this all the time don't you? Like an angel."

My eyes widened, "Wow! How did you know?"

Len gave another imitation of the look and grumbled somthing like, "I wasn't serious but okay..." before saying to me, "Lucky guess." with overboard sarcasm.

As I saw the school getting closer and closer, I made a unique face that should have given the effect of confusion and annoyance.

I didn't think I would meet someone as devilish as Len today! He might as well be the devil himself!

Although his brother is different... that's not really my problem here...

I can feel that Len and I are not going to get along! How frustrating!

And I was really hoping to NOT make anything like this happen.

* * *

**Len POV**

My life was never content.

It was always corrupted.

Right when I was born, I knew that it was over.

I was fated to live such a miserable life.

I had to face it, and accept the fact that I was always going to live my life this way...

My father was abusive. I am surprised that my mother was able to give to give birth to both my older brother. However, ever since I was born, he never showed his face to my mother, nor my brother ever again.

More like, only to myself.

He would always threaten me, and try to beat me, and thankfully, only me. From him, I have learned so many unnecessary things that I should have never learned in the first place, such as fighting and causing havoc. Not only that though, but he made me dislike my own brother even more than I already did.

Speaking of older brothers, Rinto Kagamine, is the ideal son that you would ever wish for. He is an honors student, with amazing grades and everyone looks at him as if he was the chosen one or something. As for me? I'm the exact opposite...

He just makes things so difficult for me.

I created trouble everyday. It would be more believable that the world was going to end in an hour, than believing that I didn't start a fight in school everyday. I always came home with a new bruise, while Rinto came home with awards.

I was and still am a disgrace to my mother, who was always worried about me. Who always stood outside our home and waited for me to come home, to make sure that I wasn't crawling my way back from a fight.

She'd always go to work early in the morning to raise enough money for us to be able to survive. Even so, she would leave a boxed lunch in the kitchen, with 1,000-2,000 yen for me to spend for emergencies.

She would always do these things for me, but I did nothing in return.

She made me feel like a piece of shit.

One day. One cold, snowy, and winter day, Christmas as a matter of fact, my father had decided to show his face to all three of us at our home. He is a psychotic man. He had grabbed my mother by the waist and ran away with her.

Involuntarily, I had stopped whatever I was doing and ran for them. Rinto-nii close by running along with me.

At that time and instant, I knew, that without my mother, I would be nothing. She had cared, when no one else did.

I was starting to regret feeling like this only when my father had kidnapped her.

The snowy day had blurred my vision, and slowed me down, however, I refused to stop. When I had caught sight of my father, I stopped, seeing that he had also stopped as well. Right next to him, was a vacant truck.

That despicable man I am ashamed to call my father, had then turned around with my fearful mother almost strangled by his arm. He gave a psychotic grin and then shoved my mother in the vacant truck and slammed the doors to it.

I ran up to the truck and started banging on the compartments to the truck. "Mom!" I yelled helplessly. "I'll get you out! Just you wait!"

Through the other side, I heard her even more so helpless reply, "L-Len! Stay away from here! Right now!"

...What?

"Stay away!" My mom cried.

My eyes widened as I felt a watery substance on my hands that were all over the truck. What is this?

I brought my hand to my nose to sniff the stench it gave off... Gasoline.

"I love you very much Len."

I saw my father drop a match.

Wait... WAIT!

"Goodbye Len... Be a good boy okay?"

I felt someone pull my back and start running. I watched as the truck had blown up into flames.

When we were a good distance away, he had stopped running. However, he still grabbed onto my arms, preventing me to going to the still unstable vehicle.

"RINTO! LET ME GO. LET ME GO!" I yelled in protest as I felt tears run down my eyes. "I NEED TO GO TO MOM. LET ME GO DAMN IT!"

Rinto yelled back, "It's dangerous! You can't go!"

"Why!" I yelled back. "Mom is all I have!"

"She's gone damn it!" Rinto yelled back. "She's gone..."

It was a White Christmas.

I hate Christmas now. More than I ever will...

I fell to the ground and I couldn't control my emotions.

The only person that really cared was taken away from me.

If only I had treated her better.

If only I had thanked her for everything she's done for me, no matter how tiring.

Most importantly... If only I had told her once, that I really loved her.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

When an hour had passed, I... well, Rinto felt that it was okay to go back seeing that the firemen had done their jobs. I watched as the ambulance took my mother's dead corpse away.

Despite my swollen eyes, I couldn't help but let another tear escape.

She doesn't deserve this...

Why!

Rinto pat my shoulder, "It'll be alright..."

No it won't.

It will never be alright.

I wasn't able to save her.

You expect things to be alright?

I sighed as I stood up, however as Rinto and I both did, we noticed that there was a a woman, dressed in all red with horns and a tail. "Oh my~ What do we have here?"

I stepped back appalled at what I was seeing. She had an evil aura to her...

"Wh...Who are you!" I asked quickly. Rinto was also giving a curious glance at her.

Was she real?

The woman walked over to us and smirked as she asked, "Well well~ Rinto Kagamine and Len Kagamine. You're only young middle school boys, and already this happens to you I see?"

I raised my fist to give this woman a punch, however, Rinto pulled me back and replied quickly with, "How do you know about this."

The woman flipped her short brown hair and replied, "Simple. I'm Meiko. The Guardian of Hell. Although, you can simply see me as the devil."

Didn't know the "devil" was a woman...

I gulped as she said so. "Why are you here... What do you have to say!"

"You're quite the feisty one aren't you Len?" Meiko said with a sly grin. "Look. I'm here to propose a deal, that's what."

A... deal?

Rinto narrowed his eyes, "What kind of deal?"

Meiko giggled menacingly and extended both her hands, "Take my hand, and I'll show you."

Rinto and I shared one glance, and with much consideration, we both nodded to each other and accepted the hand of the so called, Guardian of Hell.

We all sank down to a fiery and an undescribably horrific place filled with shrieks and terror. Hell is indeed a horrific place to be... however, Meiko could only laugh.

All Rinto and I could do was look in terror at what we were watching.

Meiko giggled again at us and we flew over to where I assumed she reigned.

It was a throne like structure. She sat down and crossed her legs as we stood in front of her.

"Wh-What's the deal..?" I asked with a gulp.

I was terrified.

"Simple." Meiko replied as she snapped her fingers. As she snapped, there was a portrayal of a face next to her using her magic. "I'm sure you know this woman right?"

When she said, "this woman" my mother appeared in a cage. What was she doing there?

"M-Mom!" I yelled quickly as I ran to the probably illusion.

Meiko had snapped before I had even touched the cage. "Bring my mother back right now!"

Meiko clicked her tongue in disapproval, "Nuh-uh. I still haven't told you the deal yet."

I balled up my fists, "What! What is it!"

"Calm down~" Meiko said in her sly tone. "You wouldn't want me to take your dear, pitiful mother to Hell now would you?"

Rinto sighed and replied for me, "I'm sorry. Please go on."

Meiko gave a cheeky grin as she said, "Thank you~ Anyway. I'd like to propose a deal. I'll send your mother to that wretched place that you humans love so much, being Heaven... if you two promise to serve your afterlife in Hell. As my servants."

I grinded my teeth and balled up my fists once more.

I must repay her. This is the only thing I can do for her.

"Fine. Do it. I don't care. As long as my mom is happy, do whatever you want." I replied without any regret.

Rinto shivered slightly however, even if he wanted to comply... it was too late. Rinto nodded and said, "I comply as well."

Meiko giggled devilishly, "Perfect~ Oh! I forgot to mention, there's a catch."

"A catch? What?" Rinto inquired.

Meiko snapped her fingers again to reveal another illusion of a man. "This man is Hiyama Kiyoteru. He is the equivalent of me, however, except in Heaven. He sends half angels/half humans to Earth to one day become an angel in the near future. Whatever you do, you mustn't fall in love with one. If you do, you'll both fall into Hell alongside your mother. Understand?"

"Why?" Rinto asked the dreaded question.

Meiko sighed, showing the first sign of innocence she had, "Because... it'll never work."

I gave her a peculiar expression.

"Kiyoteru and I were once together. Our differences were too vast. No matter how much you say otherwise, it'll never work. Let that be a lesson learned you two." Meiko said as she ordered for sake.

Hmm, alcoholic eh?

"Fine. We won't." I answered quickly to get to the point.

Meiko took a shot of sake and smiled, "Okay~" and then she snapped her fingers once again. "On your chests will be my mark. It is proof that your contract is sealed."

I looked down at my chest by looking down on my loose shirt. It was a red trident with fire surrounding it.

"Now. Off you two go~"

I then quickly brought up the question, "Wait! Am I allowed to see her? Just this once... I'll never see her again anyway..."

Meiko rolled her eyes and snapped as she said, "Make it quick. Don't beat around the bush."

A door had suddenly appeared.

I nodded and looked back at Rinto who had a frown on his face. "Aren't you coming Rinto-nii?"

Rinto looked up at me just gave a melancholic expression, "Go ahead. I'll be there soon."

I shrugged and ran over to the room. There she was, my mother who had a dull look on her face. When she saw mine, her eyes had widened, "L-Len?"

Despite being in the same room, I was separated with her by a mirror object. Stupid...

"M-Mom..."

She smiled as a tear ran down her face. "I missed you, you know. I was wondering if you ate properly, or if you stopped causing fights in school... How's your older brother?"

"Mom," I started, avoiding her questions, and also avoiding to beat around the bush. I'm just going to get straight to the point. "you don't like it here do you? You don't deserve to be here..." I stammered.

The only reason why she was here was because she basically committed suicide. However, that isn't the case. There must have been a reason. If it's my mom, there always is...

"Len, I..."

I cut her off, "You're going to Heaven now mom."

I saw her eyes widen as she questioned, "What... do you mean?"

I pulled down my shirt as I showed her my proof, "I owe you so much... I've been a horrible son to you for years... I want to repay it to you."

My mother had banged on the mirror obstruction, "What have you done! No! I won't allow it!"

"Even if you did, I would have done it anyway." I muttered with that painful feeling in my throat. "You deserve to be happy, I don't. So it's okay. I'm happy either way, as long as you're going to be happy."

My mother had started to cry even more, "Why... Why are you doing this to me Len?"

I gave a painful smile knowing that this would be the last time I'd see her, "I'm a defiant boy, you know that."

Rinto then stepped in and gave my mom a smile, "We took care of it mom. We promise to get along and live life like you want us to... so just do us a big favor and be happy now... okay?"

Our mother looked at the two of us with a painful glance. "How can I be happy when my boys are going to-"

"You always told me right? When I was a kid," I started, not wanting to hear what she said, and holding back my tears, "that no matter what happens, I would always be in your heart."

Rinto nodded along with me as he said. "We never got to answer back to you."

We glanced at each other and said together as we saw the gate to Heaven behind my mother, "You'll always be in ours too." we both said together.

My mother gripped her shirt as she gave us when last look, "I love you two so much..."

I nodded with the tears I held back, finally streaming, "I... love you too mom."

She smiled as she heard me say those words for the first time.

For once, even if I knew I was going to Hell, I felt at peace...

* * *

**~ 3 Years Later ~**

* * *

At that time, we were still in middle school.

I was still a child.

Now, I've grown to be a sophomore in high school.

Rinto and I have gotten closer ever since that experience in Hell. That doesn't mean we didn't have fights.

Oh, I stopped starting fights as well. That doesn't mean I didn't fight. I just didn't start it.

All in all,

I have changed.

Now, it's the new start of another new year, and well, the only thing that hasn't changed at all, was my attitude or personality.

I was still that guy that everyone despised.

Girls would start confessing now, but I would refuse them harshly.

I need to keep it that way...

Well. Whatever.

Right now, as we speak, I was walking to school with my books in hand, stacked up to the point I could barely see where I was walking. Rinto was called earlier to help the underclassmen since he's officially an upperclassman and whatnot.

On my way, I heard a girl humming a song in a happy manner.

What the Fuck.

It's annoying me.

I looked over to the side and saw a girl with blonde hair that came just to about the end of her neck, with a clean, white ribbon on her head. She had pure, blue eyes that resembled the sky. She was skipping merrily to my direction. What the Hell, she isn't stopping either!

She was so happy. TOO HAPPY. It disgusts me...

"Hey! You!" I called out for her attention. She wasn't stopping. "HEY!"

At my last call, she started to actually pay attention, and because of her stupidity and carelessness, she ran into me, straight on.

There goes that ample amount of books I was carrying...

"I am so terribly sorry! Please forgive me!" the nameless girl apologized with a full 90 degree bow.

Annoying me already.

Might as well just stop breathing.

I brushed myself off and replied, "Yeah, whatever."

She bent down to try and assist me in picking up the books, but by the time she had tried to, I already stacked them up by myself.

"God damn Len! What did you do now!" The very familiar and currently annoying voice of my older brother called out.

I retorted, "Gah! Nothing! This clutz is at fault! Not me!"

Rinto rolled his eyes at me and walked in front of my as I picked up my books with a scowl.

Stupid Rinto.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior." Rinto said to the stupid blondie as he slapped the back of my head, almost making me drop my books again.

STUPID RINTO.

I butted in by commenting, "Rinto-nii. You shouldn't be acting to nicely. You should know as well as I do as to why you shouldn't."

We're fated to go to Hell. Stop being friendly.

The girl flailed her arms back and forth, "P-Please! No need to apologize! It's all my fault!"

"Darn Tootin." I said again, as to which Rinto responded with another slap.

I HATE YOU.

I gave him a glare as Rinto rolled his eyes back at me, and given a smile to the girl. Oh, she's more important now?

Thanks OLDER BROTHER.

"Please excuse my brother. My name is Kagamine Rinto, junior in high school. That's my younger brother Kagamine Len, sophomore in high school. Please to be your acquaintance uhhh..." Rinto trailed as he extended his hand towards the girl.

She had accepted his hand and shook it as she replied in a giddy manner, "Kagami Rin! Sophomore in high school! Please, the pleasure is all mine."

I scoffed, a sophomore like me?

Greaaat.

"So Kagami-san. Would you like to accompany my brother and I to the last few minutes of walking to school? I haven't seen you around, perhaps you are new?"

I SWEAR. IF ANYONE KILLS RINTO, IT'LL BE ME.

The girl known as Rin, nodded her head cheerfully as she walked in between Rinto and I and said, "Yes! I am new! And thank you for allowing me to accompany you on the walk!"

"It's no problem at all." Rinto said with a smile while I grumbled random gibberish and lifted my books up a little higher.

I saw Rin raise an eyebrow with curiousity and asked me, "May I ask, what did you say?"

I gave a confused and irritated look and replied, "Oh, I was just commenting to myself just how innocently stupid you are and how you annoy me. Almost like an angel... It disgusts me. I bet you act like this all the time don't you? Like an angel."

I have grown to hate angelic people like her. My mother may have been like one, but otherwise, I wished they would go away.

I don't like being reminded of my mother.

It depresses me...

Her eyes widened, "Wow! How did you know?"

I gave her a confused look as I grumbled, "I wasn't serious but okay..." before saying to her, "Lucky guess." with overboard sarcasm.

I wish I never met this girl.

I hate her.

She reminds me of too much.

I glance over at Rinto who was talking away with Rin, or whatever her name is.

I hate her.

I Hate Her.

I HATE HER!

* * *

**That's it this time around! ;D**

**I hope all of you have enjoyed the update!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


	3. Chapter Three: My Pain

**Hello!  
**

**Sorry about the wait! My computer wasn't functioning like I had want it to, and as I updated this, 4 DAYS AGO... the computer would not accept my upload... DAFUQQQQGJSEIFGHJEOMJANGTBOA JVONDUFJDOVJDH...  
**

**Sorry... xD I have my moments... but I'm glad that it FINALLY accepted my upload. Now you guys can read this chapter!  
**

**Ohoho~ I see a love triangle forming soon! Well, that is when Len realizes his love~ kekeke!  
**

**This chapter is different. I was going to do a full Rinto POV of his and Len's story, but I figured that you guys didn't want to read through all the past again... So~~ I just narrowed it down a bit and it turned out a little... short. BUT, the next chapter is where the REAL story begins, so bear with me this time around, okay? I also don't have the time to finish this one up... SO xD  
**

**Tomorrow, I'll have one of the most popular stories, "A Different Kind of Love" ready! (:  
**

**Anyway, enough from me~  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...**

On my way, I heard a girl humming a song in a happy manner.

What the Fuck.

It's annoying me.

I looked over to the side and saw a girl with blonde hair that came just to about the end of her neck, with a clean, white ribbon on her head. She had pure, blue eyes that resembled the sky. She was skipping merrily to my direction. What the Hell, she isn't stopping either!

She was so happy. TOO HAPPY. It disgusts me...

"Hey! You!" I called out for her attention. She wasn't stopping. "HEY!"

At my last call, she started to actually pay attention, and because of her stupidity and carelessness, she ran into me, straight on.

There goes that ample amount of books I was carrying...

"I am so terribly sorry! Please forgive me!" the nameless girl apologized with a full 90 degree bow.

Annoying me already.

Might as well just stop breathing.

I brushed myself off and replied, "Yeah, whatever."

She bent down to try and assist me in picking up the books, but by the time she had tried to, I already stacked them up by myself.

"God damn Len! What did you do now!" The very familiar and currently annoying voice of my older brother called out.

I retorted, "Gah! Nothing! This clutz is at fault! Not me!"

Rinto rolled his eyes at me and walked in front of my as I picked up my books with a scowl.

Stupid Rinto.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior." Rinto said to the stupid blondie as he slapped the back of my head, almost making me drop my books again.

STUPID RINTO.

I butted in by commenting, "Rinto-nii. You shouldn't be acting to nicely. You should know as well as I do as to why you shouldn't."

We're fated to go to Hell. Stop being friendly.

The girl flailed her arms back and forth, "P-Please! No need to apologize! It's all my fault!"

"Darn Tootin." I said again, as to which Rinto responded with another slap.

I HATE YOU.

I gave him a glare as Rinto rolled his eyes back at me, and given a smile to the girl. Oh, she's more important now?

Thanks OLDER BROTHER.

"Please excuse my brother. My name is Kagamine Rinto, junior in high school. That's my younger brother Kagamine Len, sophomore in high school. Please to be your acquaintance uhhh..." Rinto trailed as he extended his hand towards the girl.

She had accepted his hand and shook it as she replied in a giddy manner, "Kagami Rin! Sophomore in high school! Please, the pleasure is all mine."

I scoffed, a sophomore like me?

Greaaat.

"So Kagami-san. Would you like to accompany my brother and I to the last few minutes of walking to school? I haven't seen you around, perhaps you are new?"

I SWEAR. IF ANYONE KILLS RINTO, IT'LL BE ME.

The girl known as Rin, nodded her head cheerfully as she walked in between Rinto and I and said, "Yes! I am new! And thank you for allowing me to accompany you on the walk!"

"It's no problem at all." Rinto said with a smile while I grumbled random gibberish and lifted my books up a little higher.

I saw Rin raise an eyebrow with curiousity and asked me, "May I ask, what did you say?"

I gave a confused and irritated look and replied, "Oh, I was just commenting to myself just how innocently stupid you are and how you annoy me. Almost like an angel... It disgusts me. I bet you act like this all the time don't you? Like an angel."

I have grown to hate angelic people like her. My mother may have been like one, but otherwise, I wished they would go away.

I don't like being reminded of my mother.

It depresses me...

Her eyes widened, "Wow! How did you know?"

I gave her a confused look as I grumbled, "I wasn't serious but okay..." before saying to her, "Lucky guess." with overboard sarcasm.

I wish I never met this girl.

I hate her.

She reminds me of too much.

I glance over at Rinto who was talking away with Rin, or whatever her name is.

I hate her.

I Hate Her.

I HATE HER!

* * *

**Rinto POV**

My life was usually a life that anyone would enjoy. What anyone would want.

I had commendable grades, I was athletic, getting a girlfriend is no problem for me, and I was a pretty popular guy who had plenty of friends.

Now, I'm not conceited if that's what you're wondering. I just hear from a vast majority of people that I should be lucky to be able to live a life as great as this.

Well... they're wrong.

Honestly, my life is nothing when your family doesn't seem to understand just how hard you work for the sake of them.

I was always the ideal child that my family had adored. I mean, sure, I am certain that you know by now that my father is abusive. But, putting that aside, my mother was always proud of me, and showed her gratitude for having me as her son.

She told me that everyday, and always emphasized how much I meant to her. She spent time with me.

I felt that even if my life wasn't as idealistic as everyone says... if my mother was always there for me, I would be perfectly fine.

And it was. Until, my younger brother, Len Kagamine was born.

He was the exact opposite of me. He wasn't doing well in academics, isn't interested in sports, gets into fights everyday, and really, I will be honest... he was an exact replica of my abusive father.

I was worried that my younger brother would take everything away from me. When I say everything, I meant mother... and at first, I wasn't that worried I'll admit. There was nothing about him to be proud of.

Even so... my mother had been using her time to support Len, rather than me.

I was the forgotten child.

I hated it...

But most importantly... I hated him... my brother, Len Kagamine.

He was the reason why my life had started going into turmoil... he was the only sole reason why I had hated my life.

He was the only reason why I was ignored...

That's why, ever since, I had been acting much more elegant... kind... especially towards him... despite my utter hatred towards the boy.

Even with all that improvement, I was still beat. Len had even been meeting with father for God sakes... and yet, he's still outdoing me by so much...

How?

But more than that... why?

Why on Earth am I being pushed away?

WHY?!

It's not fair...

Yeah, that's right. I wanted to be spoiled for far longer... I never had experiences that Len had... I never did. He was always spoiled by my mother, and he didn't even deserve it.

He never deserved a thing my mother did for him.

He never thanked mother for anything she had done for his sake.

He never thanked her for anything.

He never loved her.

I did so much for my mother. So much better than Len did... but even so... he still wins?

I just don't get it...

Was there something that I did wrong that Len had actually done right? Was there something that I had done that had upset mother or made her disappointed in me? If so... what is it? I'm sure it's something I can fix... but no matter what, I could never thin of a single thing that I had done that would have made me this unfortunate.

It was all Len.

He was just my stupid, rebellious idiot of a brother. You have no idea how much I hated and loathed him despite my kind outer appearance.

Then... that day had come. Christmas day.

The day when mother had passed away due to my father's doings. I had heard that my mother had been waiting for him to take her away because she had wanted to protect her children. That's all she wanted to do.

That's when I realized that it wasn't that she didn't care about me anymore... but the fact that I didn't need her attention as much as Len due to his character. She trusted me to do what I could, and believed in me, even if she didn't tell me.

The day that truck had blown up, I realized that what I was living by was wrong... and that Len... my brother, was the only family I had. Although he wasn't a compatible member of my family, he was the only family.

He and I had a secret that we both shared.

We had given up our afterlife for the sake of the woman that had done everything in order to keep us happy.

Although it was Len at first that initiated the plan, I was at first hesitant. I wasn't sure if I had wanted to go to Hell even for my mother. However, I didn't know about what she was thinking until the time I had some time alone to think about it.

She did so much for us... I guess it shouldn't matter where I spend my afterlife if mother had been happy...

But, would she be happy if her two sons were really sent to Hell after our deaths?

That's what had made me worried...

Despite that though, Len and I had promised to live well and in tribute to our mother.

Like he says, it's the least we could do.

I just hope that one day, she will be happy and content with our decision... it may sound impossible, and who knows, it probably is...

But it is a decision that Len and I made...

And we will go through with it.

I just didn't think that he and I would get involved with the most wrong person...

That person, being a love interest...

An angel.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Rinto-nee. Can't you help me carry some of my god damn books?" Len had asked walking next to me, heading towards our school.

Yeah, that there, is my brother. Like I said before, we never got along back in middle school. I was probably the blame for it considering that I was the one that hated him first... but now, I'd say we get along pretty well. Of course, we still have our sibling fights, but despite that, I don't really mind him anymore.

Rather, it's fun teasing him.

"Nah, I think you can do it yourself." I replied as I pat his back. "I mean, you're always the 'big, bad yankee, Len Kagamine' aren't you?"

He snarled in response and replied, "That's not the point here! I can't see over these books!"

"Then grow." I taunted.

Len's face had grown tomato red as I teased him, and muttered curse words that were used in ways that I didn't even know you could use under his breath.

See what I mean? Making fun of this kid is hilarious.

He's one year younger than I am. Therefore, he is a sophomore while I am a junior.

To be honest, I am actually really glad that he and I are in better terms now. If we weren't I wouldn't be able to tease him like this everyday! That would be a sad, sad, SAD, life for Rinto Kagamine.

"Hey! You!" I heard Len call out, "HEY!"

My eyes flickered as I realized that there was an awfully happy and outgoing girl humming to herself as she skipped towards us. Her eyes were closed as she did so, there was no wonder she didn't even realize that Len was in front of her the whole time, with his never ending tower of textbooks.

What did I do about it?

Hahaha, nothing. Just enjoyed what was happening.

You've got to admit. You'd laugh too, wouldn't you? Especially if you had a personality like me, I'm definitely sure you would.

Soon, the ample amount of books that Len was carrying all ended up sprawled on the ground, and both the girl and Len were rubbing their heads in temporary pain.

The girl was blonde, had a white ribbon resting on her head while it was dancing to the breeze, and her eyes were an innocent blue.

Huh... that's weird... she looked like... a girl that I had a crush on way back when I was in middle school.

Ah, yes. There is another story to that.

Her name was Lenka. She looked a lot like this girl as a matter of fact... but her hair was much longer and it was put up into a ponytail. She had helped me go through my whole problems at home... however, one day she had disappeared... I'm not really sure where she had went... but I guess I can say that she was a big factor to helping me get through my problems.

She reminded me of an angel with all her good virtues and great advice.

But, she's out there somewhere now... so gradually, because of my mother dying I had forgotten about her for a long time. That is, until this girl had reminded me of her again.

"I am so terribly sorry! Please forgive me!" the nameless girl apologized with a full 90 degree bow.

I looked at her in amusement as she bowed to Len. Wow, here's another addition to my "Who to tease," list. Don't you think?

Len brushed himself off and replied, "Yeah, whatever."

The blonde and innocent girl bent down to try and assist my awfully rude brother in picking up his books, but by the time she had tried to even help in the first place, Len, being the speedy one he is, had already stacked them up by himself.

I felt that I should step in and partake in my role as his older brother and yelled, "God damn Len! What did you do now!"

Len scowled and retorted, "Gah! Nothing! This clutz is at fault! Not me!"

I rolled my eyes at him from his response and walked in front of him to talk to the still nameless girl, "I apologize for my brother's behavior." As I said that, I managed to slap the back of Len's had at the same time just because I had wanted to.

Suddenly, Len had butted in by commenting, "Rinto-nii. You shouldn't be acting to nicely. You should know as well as I do as to why you shouldn't."

A nerve had pulsated as I heard him say those specific words. He always had a habit of ALWAYS reminding me of that fact. I know we have to go to Hell after all this living shit, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't be nice.

He still has a problem with being nice. There was no rule about not being friendly, was there? NO! We just didn't have to fall in love with an angel. Rather, fall in love at all I guess just to be safe... but I can still be friendly!

The girl flailed her arms back and forth, "P-Please! No need to apologize! It's all my fault!"

"Darn Tootin." Len retorted rudely, as to which I responded with another slap.

Len gave me a glare as I rolled my eyes back at him, and soon turned around and gave a smile to the girl.

I saw Len give me a glare as if I was breaking the law. I AM JUST BEING FRIENDLY! Not like being friendly means, "I want to sleep with you and partake in #%^&^^# with you, blonde girl I just met."

"Please excuse my brother. My name is Kagamine Rinto, junior in high school. That's my younger brother Kagamine Len, sophomore in high school. Please to be your acquaintance uhhh..." I trailed off as I extended my hand towards the girl.

She had accepted my hand and shook it as she replied in a giddy manner, "Kagami Rin! Sophomore in high school! Please, the pleasure is all mine."

I almost bursted out laughing when I heard that she was a sophomore. Len is going to have a BLAST this year.

"So Kagami-san. Would you like to accompany my brother and I to the last few minutes of walking to school? I haven't seen you around, perhaps you are new?" I asked.

Len's aura of uncontrollable anger had grown stronger as I asked Rin. I could feel it.

I am such a sadist for thinking that feeling that from Len is amusing.

Rin, nodded her head cheerfully as she walked in between Len and I while she said, "Yes! I am new! And thank you for allowing me to accompany you on the walk!"

"It's no problem at all." I said with a smile while Len grumbled random gibberish and lifted his books up a little higher.

I saw Rin raise an eyebrow with curiousity and asked Len, "May I ask, what did you say?"

Ohohohoho! This ought to be interesting.

Len gave a confused and irritated look and replied, "Oh, I was just commenting to myself just how innocently stupid you are and how you annoy me. Almost like an angel... It disgusts me. I bet you act like this all the time don't you? Like an angel."

This twerp. He needs to stop with this whole "angel" business.

Rin's eyes widened, "Wow! How did you know?"

My own eyes had also grown wide when she had answered that question. Really? My god... it's going to be fun teasing this girl.

Len gave her a confused look as he grumbled, "I wasn't serious but okay..." before saying to her, "Lucky guess." with overboard sarcasm.

That was his "catchphrase." Always, "Lucky guess." Never anything else.

Rin then remained confused, and continued to walk forward with us.

Hmm... this is going to be fun.

I can just tell.

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	4. Chapter Four: Tired

**Hello Everyone!**

**I have returned to update this story!**

**I have some awful news... I have a missing story!**

**Something has happened to where one of my stories have disappeared! One of my readers have informed me about the problem and I just threw a fit! "When My World Meets Yours" has disappeared. I have no clue what happened to it.**

**I am very upset with what happened, and I'm doing my best to bring the story back for all you readers that had liked the story.**

**So with that news set aside, I would like to inform that due to the circumstances, I am going to push aside that story for a little while. Once I have my stories all ready to go and finished, I will think about uploading that story again.**

**Oh, and I have a poll up in my profile! It's a popularity poll for my current stories so I know which ones to update faster! I think it's in your best interest to vote~ (:**

**Anyway, enough of that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...  
**

"Darn Tootin." Len retorted rudely, as to which I responded with another slap.

Len gave me a glare as I rolled my eyes back at him, and soon turned around and gave a smile to the girl.

I saw Len give me a glare as if I was breaking the law. I AM JUST BEING FRIENDLY! Not like being friendly means, "I want to sleep with you and partake in #%^&^^# with you, blonde girl I just met."

"Please excuse my brother. My name is Kagamine Rinto, junior in high school. That's my younger brother Kagamine Len, sophomore in high school. Please to be your acquaintance uhhh..." I trailed off as I extended my hand towards the girl.

She had accepted my hand and shook it as she replied in a giddy manner, "Kagami Rin! Sophomore in high school! Please, the pleasure is all mine."

I almost bursted out laughing when I heard that she was a sophomore. Len is going to have a BLAST this year.

"So Kagami-san. Would you like to accompany my brother and I to the last few minutes of walking to school? I haven't seen you around, perhaps you are new?" I asked.

Len's aura of uncontrollable anger had grown stronger as I asked Rin. I could feel it.

I am such a sadist for thinking that feeling that from Len is amusing.

Rin, nodded her head cheerfully as she walked in between Len and I while she said, "Yes! I am new! And thank you for allowing me to accompany you on the walk!"

"It's no problem at all." I said with a smile while Len grumbled random gibberish and lifted his books up a little higher.

I saw Rin raise an eyebrow with curiousity and asked Len, "May I ask, what did you say?"

Ohohohoho! This ought to be interesting.

Len gave a confused and irritated look and replied, "Oh, I was just commenting to myself just how innocently stupid you are and how you annoy me. Almost like an angel... It disgusts me. I bet you act like this all the time don't you? Like an angel."

This twerp. He needs to stop with this whole "angel" business.

Rin's eyes widened, "Wow! How did you know?"

My own eyes had also grown wide when she had answered that question. Really? My god... it's going to be fun teasing this girl.

Len gave her a confused look as he grumbled, "I wasn't serious but okay..." before saying to her, "Lucky guess." with overboard sarcasm.

That was his "catchphrase." Always, "Lucky guess." Never anything else.

Rin then remained confused, and continued to walk forward with us.

Hmm... this is going to be fun.

I can just tell.

* * *

**Len POV**

"Did you just move here, Kagami-san?"

The disgustingly innocent girl had looked at my brother with a smile as she nodded, "Yes! I moved here just yesterday!"

Rinto laughed to her cheerful answer, "That's great! We're glad that you decided to come here, right Len?"

"What?" I asked, "Sorry, didn't hear you through all that bullcrap."

"That's rude." Rinto said with a glare before turning to the annoying girl to the other side of him, apologetically, "Sorry about Len. He's always going to be this butthurt guy. Just ignore him."

The blonde girl smiled, "It's alright. I'm fine with that."

I rolled my eyes at her response and took in a deep breath before saying, "I'm going ahead to class."

"Hey, wait." Rinto called out to me, "Where do you think you are going? You need to help Rin since you are in the same grade as she is! You are probably going to have the same class as she is!"

I grimaced at him, "Oh yeah? And what makes you think that that is possible? There are a plentiful amount of classes. There is so way that she'd be in mine."

Rinto smirks at me, "Oh? Did you forget already, Len?"

"Forget what?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow and books. "Don't waste my time now. I have books to put up in my locker."

"I'm student body president." Rinto says with a cross of his arms, "I can definitely make it possible for Kagami-san to be in your class."

What the hell did he just say? He really didn't go there, did he?

"Oh, I hate you." I said with a grind of my teeth, "Hate you so damn much."

Rinto smirked, "Oh, I'm very well aware. It's a lot more fun when you do hate me though, don't you think?"

"No." I replied quickly, "I think you should just be a great elder brother and make sure you make my life easy and leave me alone. Or you know, not piss me off!"

"Is that a challenge?" Rinto asks me with another one of his stupid smirks, "Because that's how I'm seeing it."

"Uhm... excuse me?"

"Challenge?" I inquired, "I just want you to leave me alone!"

"Hello? Excuse me?"

"You really want me to do so something that you don't want me to, is that right?" Rinto replied.

I grinded my teeth as I threw my textbooks down on the ground, "Stop picking a fight with me!"

"HEY!"

Rinto and I both looked up to see the blonde girl's face as red as a tomato and her cheeks puffed out. "No fighting! That's horrible! Especially with your brother!"

What did she just say?

She glares at the both of us as she says, "Goodness gracious! You both should be ashamed of yourselves! You both should rely and depend on each other! Not fight!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "And you care why?"

Blondie's face had returned back to its white complexion and her glare turned into a gentle face, "Because this person," she says while pointing at Rinto, "is the only person that you can call your elder brother. You should be thankful that he's here with you."

My face had not changed expressions, but I will admit… I was actually a bit shocked from her response. Don't ask why… I just didn't expect that answer is all.

Blondie turned towards my brother and then stomped, "And he's your younger brother!" she scolds while pointing towards me now, "I understand that you would want to tease him from time to time, but goodness, that was just horrid!"

Compared to my reaction, Rinto batted his eyes before he burst out into laughter, "Wow, Kagami-san. You would make a wonderful mother."

Blondie's face had lightened up again and her eyes were wide and well, excited, "Really? You think so?"

Rinto smirked, "Oh yeah. I know so. How else would you just say those things so suddenly? I mean, we just met minutes ago, and already you're making sure we are acting like actual high school brothers. I'm impressed. I thought you were going to be a quiet girl, but turns out you're not."

My mouth fell agape. Really Rinto-nii? Really?

Blondie's face had turned red again; however, this time she was more flustered than angry, "A-Ah… is that a bad thing?"

Rinto smiled, "Not at all. I think it's cute."

Okay, yeah, I'm leaving.

That was gross.

If he's going to flirt with the new girl in town, then he should do it somewhere else. Not when I'm around.

Ugh… stupid Rinto.

I've already told you how much I hate him right?

Sure, we've gotten better since years back when our mother was still here… but still. I cannot tell you how much I hate him.

As for that Blondie? She's annoying. I hope she doesn't get involved with my life. It would be so much better if she would just keep her life matters to herself.

Heck, go bother Rinto, just not me.

"You are too nice, Kagamine-sempai!" Blondie exclaimed with a smile, "I have never met someone like you before!"

I rolled my eyes at her exclamation and sighed as I picked up my books, "I'm leaving."

"Hey!" Rinto yelled towards me after laughing at the Blondie's words, "I was still serious about Kagami-san being in your class. I want you to show some courtesy to her at the least!"

I grinded my teeth and turned my head to face him, "Can't you ask your other underclassmen friends to do it for you? I'm sure it's a lot better than having me dragging her around all the damn time."

Blondie looked at me with softened eyes and then after hesitating, she smiled and said, "It's okay. I can find my way around the school and class on my own."

I looked at her with narrow eyes. Her? The one that had skipped around carelessly finding her own way around the school? That's ridiculous.

"Are you sure, Kagami-san?" Rinto asked Blondie with a raise of an eyebrow, "I mean, I could always ask someone else. It's the least that I can do."

With a small smile, Blondie shook her head no, "It's alright. I wouldn't want to impose on you both any longer. I just ask of you two to get along. That's all that I wish!"

I narrowed my eyes again, "You're saying that when you don't even know us that well. Just mind your own business."

Blondie looks at me with the first "not so smile" that I had seen. It kind of shocked me for a second.

"Oh… I'm sorry." She says, "I just didn't want to see a strong relationship slowly crumble down like that… Once again, I apologize."

With that said, Blondie started to walk past both my brother and I and gradually got closer to the entrance of the school building on her own.

"Nice going, Len." Rinto says to me with a glare, "She didn't even do anything wrong!"

While holding my books, my brother and I walked towards the school as well. "Well, she should mind her own business. It wasn't my fault."

"Sometimes, you go way too far." Rinto says with a stern tone, "I understand that we're in a predicament where we shouldn't even try to associate with others in the danger of coming across an angel, but really? Can't you at least be nice about it?"

"That's what you believe," I replied, "You can go about your own way, I will go about mine. You can be as nice as you want, but don't expect me to. It pisses me off."

"What would mom say?"

Surprised at his response, I glared up to him, "What?"

"If she was in our predicament, would she be acting like you would?"

Did he really just go there?

"Just leave me alone." I said bitterly, "You're pissing me off."

"Just keep that in mind." Rinto says, "Just because you're afterlife is sentenced to Hell doesn't mean that you should act like this life we're living now is the same."

With that said, Rinto walks away from me, continuing to walk towards the school on his own.

I grinded my teeth and clenched my fist as I gripped my textbooks tightly.

Why do people tell me what to do like that?

I'm sick and tired of it.

No one would understand… so people should stop acting like they do.

I'm tired of it all.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
